Late Night Visitor
by ScarletFoxx
Summary: "He- hey L-Luce, welc-ome back. So- sorry bout yo-ur cur-tains" I stare in shock as Natsu releases my curtains, a bloody handprint left in lieu of his hand, and collapses face first, his blood seeping into my carpet.
1. Intruder

**_Short start to another Fairy Tail story, my second so far. I hope despite it's length its pretty interesting, hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer~ Fairy Tail and the character of Fairy Tail are not under my ownership in any way, shape, and/or form_**

**_Prologue- Intruder _**

**_Lucy's POV_**

I settle into my nice warm bath with a content sigh, the water feeling fantastic on my bare body. I just back from a mission with Levy, a welcome break from the usual hecticness I would face everytime I went on a mission with my normal team. I settle deeper into the tub, bubbles tickling at my chin. When we had gotten back to the guild my destructive partner wasn't there, according to Erza he was upset I went with Levy without him and he and Happy had taken a job together instead. I sigh, feeling a little bit guilty, I probably should have told him but I can apologize when he gets back, maybe get him and Happy some food if I could afford it with their eating habits. I smile, content with my plan, and close my eyes only for them to fly open a moment later when a crash sounds in my apartment. I jump up and hastily throw on my towel, suds still covering my body, and grab my keys from where I started leaving them on my sink in case of emergency. I finger Sagittarius's key, him being the least preverted and least likely to completely demolish my apartment if it came to a fight. I rush out of the bathroom and flick on the lights to see the intruder, Sagittarius's key ready for use. My blood stops cold as I spot the intruder.

"He- hey L-Luce, welc-ome back. So- sorry bout yo-ur cur-tains" I stare in shock as Natsu releases my curtains, a bloody handprint left in lieu of his hand, and collapses face first, his blood seeping into my carpet.

_**Though short I hope this was an intriguing little start, chapter 1 should be up sooner rather than later (and much longer) thanks to this small group of words. Please tell my what you think so far in a review. **_

_**~Foxx**_


	2. What Happened?

_**Wow O.o Thanks for that amazing feedback guys! Special thanks to Llaelien, JuiceBox16, unknown (Guest), and Coolanime14 for the wonderful reviews! Chvail, FireCrystal1092, Llaelien, sujinie, SasusakuIslovelyy, JuiceBox16, alycat63, Mr. P0P0, twixitay, Sweet-icy, airie111, ginaitkat, yelrac, kendrajensen54, lolipopsindaair70, Kooljordyn, and last but far from least xRedHoodieX for the follows and favorites!**_

_**Disclaimer~ Refer to Prologue **_

_**Chapter 1- What Happened?**_

_**Lucy's POV **_

_I stare in shock as Natsu collapses face first, his blood seeping into my carpet. _

I don't move for a moment, frozen by shock at the sight of the blood and broken dragon slayer in front of me, scarf missing for the first time since I met him.

"Natsu!" I cry, breaking out of my trance and dashing forward. I kneel beside him and slowly reach forward to touch him, fearing the worst. A small breath I didn't realize I had been holding escapes my lips when I realize he's breathing. I roll him over gently, mindless of the blood, his blood covering my hands. In his arms I find an unconscious Happy, thankfully mostly unscathed. I gently pull the cat free, sharply in taking my breath once I could see what his small form concealed. A deep gash on his stomach, slashing from his the center of his chest to the side of his hips in a crescent moon shape, blood covering his clothes still leaking from the horrendous wound. I gasp and quickly rush to my room, pulling on my before dashing back to his side, pressing my towel to the wound. Red soaks it instantly. Panic begins to flare in my chest, two of my closest friends were unconscious in my living room, one bleeding all over my carpet and I was clueless on what happened and how to help. I grab my discarded keys, pulling two from the ring. "Open the Gate of the Lion!" I cry, slashing the air.

"Why hello my darling Lucy." Loki says with a bow m, blind to my distress until he spots Natsu. Concern and alarm take over his features and he rushes to kneel beside me. "What happened Lucy?!" He questions. I shake my head, tears in my eyes.

"I don't know! He just showed up here and collapsed!" I cry, wrapping my arms around myself, hands leaving red blood all over my pajamas. Natsu's blood. I shiver, shaking my head and taking deep breaths to calm myself as Loke puts a gentle hand on my shoulder, his hazel eyes staring reassuringly into mine.

"It's alright Lucy, Natsu's strong he'll be fine" Loke says, casting another worried glance at the slayer before looking back to me. "But he's too injured to be moved right now, it could make them worse, I'll head to the guild and look for some help. You should send one of your female spirits to Fairy Hills in case I can't find anyone and while you wait try to stop some more of the bleeding from his other injuries." I nod, using my clean forearm to whip away my tears, now wasn't the time to cry, Natsu needed me for once and I had to help him this time as payback for all the times the roles were reversed. Loke smiles, standing. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" He says before dashing away. I grab Virgo's key.

"Open the Gate of the Maidan!" I say loudly, Virgo popping into existence beside me.

"Time for punishment Princess?" My spirit says upon arrival. I shake my head.

"Virgo I need you to go to Fairy Hills and get Erza alright? Tell her Natsu is hurt and she needs to grab Wendy and come here." Virgo nods.

"As you wish Princess" She says before running. I turn back to Natsu, calmer now after Loke's pep talk. Aside for the huge injury on his abdomen the rest of his body was pretty battered as well, small cuts adorning his tan skin, tears and blood all over his clothes, another gash on his head still oozing blood. I carefully lift him, putting his bloodied head in my lap and free him from his tattered jacket to see the full damage on his chest and back. His chest looked as if it had been clawed by an animal, blood still seeping from it, the back receiving the same treatment. I lay him back down and rush back to my bathroom to grab more of my fluffy white towels, wishing I was smart enough to have spare bandages somewhere instead.

"Damnit Natsu what the hell did you get yourself into." I whisper, gently wiping off excess blood with my fluffy towels. I replace the first towel that I had used during my shower with a new one, the originally white fabric completely redded now, the blood showing no signs of letting up. I feel the panic raising up again in my chest but I push it down trying to remember what Wendy had told me about healing when I had asked her awhile ago for something like this. "Oh that's right! I need to put pressure on it!" I exclaim, thankful for remembering. I carefully move to his side so I could reach it better. "Sorry about this Natsu" I whisper and I place my hands over the wound, pressing on it through the towel Natsu lets out a pain filled groan, face contorting but he doesn't wake, his breathing haggard. A shiver races up my spine as the towel soaks with blood, the warm sticky substance soaking through to my hands causing fear to jolt through me. I've never seen Natsu so hurt before, his skin pale and blood covered, breathing weak and raspy, Happy completely unconscious as well. If someone could do this damage to Natsu what would happen if they came here to finish the job? I wouldn't have a chance, two gates already open and draining me. I push away the dark thoughts trying to focus on the pink haired boy in front of me, the blood flow hardly slowing under my fingertips. "Loke, Virgo please bring help fast,." I whisper to the air, while increasing the pressure slightly without a reaction from the dragonslayer. "I don't think we have much time left."

**_On that lovely note the official chapter one is now finished! Feedback is highly appreciated whether positive or negative, I'm always looking to improve! Tell me your thoughts in a review please!_**

**_~Foxx_**


	3. Case Of Emergency

_**Hello my lovely readers! Here's the the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! But first... shoutouts! First off thanks to my lovely reviewers Fairy-Chan 544 , Sweet-icy, dheavenlymango, DragonKin Myrna, and last, but far from least, bluerainst0rm! Also thanks to _**mariah. carmicheal **_.3, **  
**bluerainst0rm, xXxSatasixXx, alycat63, DragonKin Myrna, Allinovember12, lucyheartfillalove, , Shugo Fairy 4eva, Socolditburns, and flwoingstar for the favorites as well as DragonKin Myrna, History's strongest shipper, mariah. carmicheal .3, Shugo Fairy 4eva, Arwen2712, Rinjichi, dheavenlymango, kateye. katniss, lucyheartfillalove, xXxSatasixXx, Cinnamonbonbon14, Yogursandwich, alycat63, flwoingstar, and happythecat1120 for the follows! I really appreciate all the support guys, thank you all so much! Finally on to what you actually want to see! **_

_**Disclaimer~ Refer to Prologue**_

_**Chapter 2~ Case Of Emergency**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

Harsh knocking jolts me from my task and I instantly look to the door, heart instantly in my throat. It was either the help we desperately needed or the enemy here to finish the job. I don't say a word, one hand reaching for my keys, the other still pressed to his chest. The door shivers as a harsher force is slammed into it, flying from the hinges after another hit. I rip Capricorn's key from the ring and hold it threateningly in front of me.

"Lucy!" Erza shouts, lowering her leg from where she lashed out at the door and rushing forward to kneel beside me.

"Erza!" I yell in return, relief filling me. I drop the golden key and turn back to Natsu, hand returning to the towel. "Erza where's Wendy? Is Virgo bringing her?" She moves closer to me, surveying the damage. I feel her hair brush my bare shoulder as she shakes her head.

"She and Carla left for a mission almost right after you left, something about healing someone and Virgo returned to the Celestial Spirit world so she could stop sapping your strength." Erza replies, her voice filled with constricted emotion. "Do you have any idea what happened?" She asks, grabbing another towel and moving my hands away to replace the bloody one.

"No he showed up and collapsed." I reply. She nods a cold anger in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter now anyway, we must get him back to the guild." She says, sliding her arms under him. Natsu doesn't make a sound.

"Wait! Loke said his injuries were too serious to be moving him, it could hurt him more!" I exclaim in worry. She doesn't listen, effortlessly lifting his limp body into the air, his head lolling, bloody pink hair stretching towards the ground. He looked dead beside the small raise and fall of his chest telling me otherwise. Erza nudges his head to rest on her shoulder.

"If we don't get him somewhere where his injuries can be treated he won't make the night Lucy." She responds seriously, ash gray eyes staring into mine with a whirl of emotions, anger, sadness, worry. I wince at the words, feeling my eyes prick once more with tears at the mere thought of losing my partner. "Grab Happy, we need to hurry." I nod, scooping up the cat and my keys as Erza carefully moves over the broken door.

"I sent Loke to the guild, hopefully he found someone to help us." I murmur, following after her with Happy cradled to my chest. Her head drops to look at Natsu.

"We better hope so." She replies before exiting my apartment, me hot on her heels. "You hurry ahead with Happy and tell them I'm on my way with Natsu, tell them to contact Porlyusica and to send someone to fetch back Wendy as soon as possible as well as prepare a bed for Natsu, he needs immediate care" I nod, only now realizing how bad it really was, catching a quiver in Erza's voice. " Lucy every minute counts right now." Without another word I take off down the streets, bare feet taking a beating from the hard ground below them but I ignore it, pushing myself faster. I round a corner and run into something stuff, falling backwards in my butt. I immediately turn to protect Happy with my body before glancing at my 'attacker'.

"Lucy?!" Gray exclaims, getting up from where I knocked him down, shirtless as always. "Why are you out here? Where's Natsu? Loke said he was in real bad shape!" He extends a hand to help me up and I take it, pulled back to my feet.

"Erza has him, he needs immediate medical treatment! She said to call for Porlyusica!" I exclaim, grabbing his hand and rushing off again, forcing him to follow.

"She wants us to call Porlyusica?!" He shouts, running after to me as I release his hand, clear shock and worry on his voice. I nod. "Damn it he must be really bad to resort to that, we haven't called her for to the guild since long before Erza, Natsu, and I joined." He replies in a low voice. I dart around another corner.

"Who else was at the guild or were you there alone?" I question, glancing back at him as she ran on my heels.

"No, Cana was there too, she went to fetch Mira at Master's orders since she's the closest thing we have to a medic without Wendy and Porlyusica and Master Makarov was naturally there as well. He sent me to your house to do some first aid and get Natsu back to the guild while Loke stayed to tell him everything he knew." I nod, feeling a rush of relief when the guild finally comes into view, picking up my pace even more. I burst through the guild doors, Mira, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, and Makarov all crowded together talking. Everyone turns to face me as I run into the hall, Gray on my heels.

"Lucy! Gray! Where is Natsu?" Master questions, turning to us. I run over to them, still holding Happy tightly.

"Erza is bringing him here." I respond, panting from my run.

"Wait Erza? When did she get involved?" Cana questions in confusion. I wave her off.

"That doesn't matter right now, she wants us to get the med room ready for Natsu immediately as well as contact Porlyusica and to send someone to fetch back Wendy as soon as possible." I reply. I see everyone's faces pale at my words.

"Lucy come with me and bring Happy, we'll get a bed set up for him and Natsu." Mira says, gently grabbing my arm. "Lisanna why don't you come to?" Both Lisanna and I nod and quickly walk to the back of the of the guild hall where the infirmary was. Both the Strauss sisters set to work setting up a bed for Natsu, Lisanna looking close to tears, while I set Happy carefully on another bed. Happy doesn't budge in the slightest.

"Is it really as bad as you say? Is Natsu really that hurt that we need to get Porlyusica?" Lisanna peeps up. "And what about Happy? Is he alright?" She questions as her and Mira grab bandages, stitches, and the like. I sigh, looking down at the blood that still coated my hands. Mira walks to my side, looking at my hands with a gasp.

"Lucy were you hurt to?!" She exclaims in worry. I shake my head hurriedly.

"No, no it's not mine…" I reply, unable to voice who it actually belonged to though Mira's eyes shone with understanding. "And Happy seems fine, just unconscious Natsu however…" A flurry of noise interrupts me, Gray bursting through the doors.

"Guys Erza just arrived with Natsu!" He shouts with shock on his face. Moments later the Re-equip mage bursts in with Natsu, who looked even worse than when I had left them.

"Oh my god Natsu!" Lisanna shouts, hands flying to her mouth in shock. Erza barges into the room, features wild with panic. With the amount of blood covering her arms it was a miracle Natsu hadn't bled out yet with the red covering my carpet and hands factored in. She gently lays him on the bed, his chest shuddering as he struggled to breath.

"Everyone who isn't able to help clear out right now!" Makarov shouts from the doorway. We all file out with worried glances sent back as Mira sets to work, a quivering Lisanna doing her best to help. The door shuts behind me. We all gather back in the main hall, the windows revealing a few rays of light piercing the darkness of the night sky as dawn approached. I had been up all night and the rest of the guild members would be trickling in in a few hours. Makarov sits cross legged on the bar counter, the rest of us grabbing nearby seats, Cana alcohol free for quite possibly the first time ever. Elfman's fist slams on the table where he sat.

"Whoever did this will pay, I'll beat them down like a real man for hurting Natsu." The white haired man growls angrily, his fist trembling from where it struck the table.

"First we must save Natsu and figure out what happened." Makarov relies with a cool anger, a terrifying look on his face. "We will teach them that no one messes with our Fairy Tail family!" He declares before turning to me, calming down his rage now boiling under the surface but not directed at me. "Lucy I'm sorry but after you and Erza tidy yourselves up could you tell us exactly what happened, I'm afraid Loke may have missed some details." I nod, hugging myself with my bloodied hands.

"There really isn't much to stay. After I left the guild I went straight home to take a bath. While I was in the tub I heard a loud thump outside the bathroom. I quickly threw on a towel and grabbed my keys but instead of an intruder I saw Natsu by my window. He apologized about my curtains before collapsing. I rushed over to him and found Happy on his hands then checking his injuries before summoning Loke and Virgo fetch help. After that Erza arrived, kicked my door down, and then I ran here with Happy." I reply, with a small shrug. He nods.

"Thank you Lucy…" He says thoughtfully, brow creased in thought. Erza stands up.

"Come on Lucy, let's head up stairs to clean up, I'm sure there are some spare clothes in the bedrooms." I stand up, only now noticing how raw my feet were from running.

"The guild has bedrooms?" I question, following after Eraza as the the other's lapse into angry murmurs. Erza nods in response to my question.

"We have them upstairs in case of emergency, someone really hurt but no longer requiring the infirmary, as a sanctuary for clients, in the case someone is knocked out in a bar brawl or drinks themselves under the table." She replies, words lacking the lighthearted tone that would usually accompany them. I nod and follow after her up the stairs and to the bathroom. We both proceed to wash the blood for our arms and hands, both completely wordless as we did so, caught up in our own thoughts. Eventually the water in the sink stops running red and Erza leads me out of the bathroom and to the nearest bathroom, pulling out some clothes from the closet and throwing them to me. "Those should be about your size." She says.

"Er thanks Erza." I murmur, clutching the new, bland clothes to my chest. "What are you going to wear?" She gives me an almost smile.

"Re-equip!" Is her answer, pajamas instantly replaced with her usual armor. "I will head back downstairs, the rest of the guild should be arriving soon. You should get dressed quickly Lucy, I doubt any of us will get any rest soon." I nod and she leaves me, shutting the door behind her. I sigh, feeling completely exhausted already. I sit on the bed, head down to rest to on my hands, trying to collect my thoughts to face my guildmates after, worry still eating me at Natsu's state.

"Please be okay Natsu…" I murmur before getting up and heading back to the guild for a long day ahead.

_**Wow 2,000 words! Well I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave me a review with your thoughts! (I almost posted the next chapter instead of this one ^^" and I was so worried it wouldn't be ready in time!) **_

_**~Foxx**_


	4. Sky High Warning

_**Hey everyone! Thank yous to Sweet-icy, ChiVall, nerdie, Llaelien, Shugo Fairy 4eva, and Fairy-Chan544 for the reviews! Also thank yous to ****Hortense Scarlet, nerdie , and happythecat1120 for the favorites and ABookWormForLife, Hortense Scarlet, nerdie, lilpurplehood, Zangetsu50, bladzesword, xCassie97x, and xaturos95 for the follows!**_

_**Disclaimer~ Refer to chapter 1**_

_**Chapter 3~ Sky High Warning**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

As predicted the day that followed was a massive flurry of activity. A message via bird was sent to Porlyusica requesting her assistance while Jet combed through the outskirts of the city in an attempt to find Wendy, only to return disheartened when nothing turned up no one sure of where her mysterious mission sent her. I was bombarded by questions from my worried guild mates, at least until Erza shouted at them to stop saying I needed a break. Hours after he was brought in Natsu was declared stable but unconscious and still severely injured by Mira and by Master's orders only his team was allowed to visit for now in addition to Mira, Lisanna and himself. Happy also had yet to wake up but after a thorough examination no notable injuries had appeared on the Exceed. Naturally the three of us, Gray, Erza, and I, wasted no time in rushing into the room, rendered speechless by the condition of our friend. The pink haired dragonslayer was mummified in bandages from his visible chest up, even his face receiving much of the same treatment. The small bit of skin that was visible was clammy with sweat, his skin temperature soaring far above what most human bodies can handle even for him it was high. Mira sat vigil in a chair beside him, hands folded together in her lap and she gazed at them as we entered she looks up at me, a sad smile crossing her face as she stands up.

"It's thanks to you he's still alive Lucy." She says softly, casting a quick look to Natsu before meeting my eyes again. "He chose a great friend in you." She murmurs pushing past me.

"Wait! I hardly did anything, Erza's the one who carried him here and you and Lisanna are the ones who patched him up!" I reply, waving my hands in front of me to deny her praise. She looks back at me over her shoulder.

"If not for your efforts in keeping him alive and sending for help he never would have made it here, Erza would have been carrying a unbreathing body." The oldest Strauss replies seriously before shutting the door behind in her. In her wake there was silence and after a few seconds we crowd forward, surrounding Natsu and Happy's beds, mainly the fire mage since Happy appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Gray wordless drags a chair over for the three of us and we sit next to the bed only Natsu's raspy breathing filling the air. We sit there for what seemed like hours, praying for some sign of life, without luck. Gray's head was bowed over his lap, balled fists shaking at his sides as Erza just stared at Natsu, rage coloring her face. I just sat there, feeling numb at the condition of my partner, still in shock that someone could hurt him so bad. Eventually both Erza and Gray leave but I hardly notice, feeling disconnected, my mouth forming the customary goodbyes in response to their own. Erza's hand falls to my shoulder, her grip tightening on it.

"Please get some rest Lucy, we're all worried about him but he's safe for now, the Master has even posted a rotating night guard for the night." She says her voice impossibly soft for her. "We will make sure to punish whoever is responsible for this act, they will learn they can't touch our nakuma, but for now we need to rest so we are fully prepared for that day." She continues, voice sharpening in anger, the grip on my shoulder beginning to hurt. She must have noticed because her grip relaxes a moment later and she exhales. "I'll be sleeping in room three upstairs until my shift begins at eleven and if you're not resting by then I will force you to bed." I nod in response to the warning, knowing it was a real threat, and she squeezes my shoulder lightly one more time before removing her hand and walking out of the room after Gray leaving me completely alone with Natsu and Happy. A sigh escapes my lips and my hand moves forward on its own accord, resting on Natsu's clammy one, his skin slick with sweat. Once again I found myself asking who the hell could have done this to him and why.

*****_**Timeskip***_

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan wake up!" I groan , not wanting to move from the pleasantly warm pillow. Wait... My eyes fly open and I lurch upwards the momentum carrying the chair, and me still in it, backwards.

"Ouch!" I whine, rubbing my sore butt in embarrassment. It was bad enough I fell asleep cuddling an unconscious Natsu's arm but someone had to catch me in the act. Speaking of the someone I look up to identify the intruder.

"Lu-chan are you alright?!" The blue haired intruder exclaims, extending a hand to pull me up. I gladly accept, feeling worry bubble up as I was met with wild looking eyes.

"I'm fine Levy-chan!" I exclaim realizing she was in her pajamas, her messy hairstyle suggesting she had just gotten out of bed. "What's the matter? Are we being attacked?!" She shakes her head and pulls me forward and out of the infirmary at a quick pace. The guild was completely empty, the night guard Erza had told me would be posted missing entirely. Levi pays no heed and drags me outside into the crisp night air. A handful of the guild is gathered outside many still dressed in an array of pajamies sporting what would be comical hairdos if under different conditions. Hushed murmurs bounce around the gathered group and it takes me a moment to realize they are stealing glances upward at the the front of the guild hall itself. I walk towards them and glance back to catch what they were seeing. My breath stops. The flag of Fairy Tail lay in tatters, weakly flailing in the breeze of the night but that's not what chilled my blood. Beside the once proud flag a unmistakably familiar object lazily flaps in the, the usual white color speckled with blood. Natsu's scarf. My hands fly to cover my agape mouth, tears of anger instantly springing into my eyes.

"Who dares to do this to us?" I growl, hot tears rolling down my face. "Why are they doing this?!" Erza comes up from behind me, her eyes a dark rage.

"We don't know yet Lucy but when we find out there will be hell to pay, they will learn to never mess with Fairy Tail and our nakuma!" She replies, her voice so angry it even sent shivers of fear through me.

"Erza is correct but for now we need to stay strong and not show we are fazed. Whatever happened to Natsu and Happy this proves it isn't random, whoever did this has a grudge against all of Fairy Tail." Master Makarov says joining us, everyone quieting down as he spoke. "For now solo missions are banned and everyone is to travel in pairs until we find the threat, whoever they are they have already made it clear they are able to harm even our strongest mages." My mind instantly flashes to Natsu collapsed and barely breathing on my apartment floor, blood every where. "Any suspicious activity is to be reported immediately, we will show whoever this is that they have chosen the wrong guild to mess with!" Roars of approval meet his words but I can see the nervousness and fear in everyone's posture after the Master finishes, us all filtering back into the feet instantly carry me back towards the infirmay but a hand catches my arm halting me. I turn to see Gray.

"Lucy why don't you head upstairs and sleep in a real bed, I'll watch Flame Brain for the rest of the night and Elfman has next shift anyway." He says gently. I open my mouth to disagree but I realize he was right, I really needed to sleep in a real bed opposed to stealing part of Natsu's. My mouth snaps shut and I nod. Gray gives me a little smile. "Good, you can take where I was sleeping for now, room nine and I'll be sure to wake you if something important happens." I nod again.

"Thanks Gray." I reply dryly, voice sounding fake and strained even to my own ears, He nods and heads to the infirmary while I follow the other's path upstairs, locating room nine and slipping in. I don't bother to change, falling face first onto the bed. I don't even feel it's touch before I'm out like a light.

_**Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnn! Turns out Fairy Tail itself is the target, not just Natsu :) I hope everyone liked it and whether you did or not your feedback would be highly appreciated!**_

_**~Foxx **_


	5. To Send a Message

_**Hello my loyal readers! To start to thank those who have returned to read this long over due update. Secondly I would like to apologize for the atrocious wait! The end of last school year, my sophomore year, got really crazy really fast and unlike what I had expected my summer was just as, if more so insane. To start I took a college course, Portuguese II over the summer, which not only stressed me out but took a lot of time to prepare for. I also spent a lot of time with family and visited my dad, who had moved away early this year, who had me look at some colleges down where he lives. Then school started and I was chosen for the varsity volleyball team, which was fantastic, but combining that with the homework from all my honors classes well… you can catch my drift and the season was extended by my team making it to states. Now I'm not going to lie and say I had absolutely no time to write because that would be a huge lie, I had time but every time I sat down to do so I felt like what I wrote wasn't up to my standard and I didn't want to cheat you guys or myself with a crappy update. Wow… that was long… anyway thanks for baring with me! On to the overdue update! **_

**_Disclaimer~ Refer to Prologue _**

_**Chapter 4~ To Send a Message**_

_**Lucy's POV**_

I awake to sunlight streaming through the window, which was a nice change from a rough awakening due to a tragedy of some sort. I sit up with a stretch and yawn, noticing some of my own clothes splayed out on a chair at the foot of the bed. No doubt Erza or Levy's doing. I quickly change out of my borrowed clothes and into my own, scooping up the discarded clothes and carrying them downstairs with me, unsure of where I was supposed to leave them. Below me, my guild mates were chatting and mulling around as if it was a normal day. But it wasn't. I could see slight differences, voices much more subdued than usual, nervous looks cast around as if awaiting an attack. It was pretty clear that last night had shaken them up pretty bad. I walk down the stairs when I'm suddenly rammed, nearly sent to the ground if not for my attacker steadying me.

"Sorry Lucy!" Lisanna exclaims, clearly flustered. Her hair and eyes were wild in excitement.

"It's fine. What were you in a rush for?" I respond.

"I was asked to fetch you. Happy and Natsu just woke up! Master, Erza, and Gray are already there!" She says in a hurry, grabbing my arm and pulling me after. It takes a second for me to find my balance, but soon enough I regain it, relief filling me at the news. We rush back into the infirmary, and I stop at the doorway, spotting Natsu sitting up, still covered in bandages, Happy curled up by the dragonslayer's leg.

"Natsu, you're alright!" I exclaim, rushing forward to the side of the bed. Gray stepped back out of my way. I latch my arms around him, tears of relief in my eyes. "You idiot! You made me so worried!" I hear him chuckle a little, hand laying gently on my back.

"Sorry to worry ya, Luce." He replies, voice sounding a little strained. I realized I was probably hurting him and sheepishly withdraw, not missing the small sigh of relief.

"So what happened to you Natsu? Who attacked you and Happy?" I ask, glancing around at the assembled faces. The easy grin instantly fades from his face, and I see a flash of fear in Happy's eyes. Natsu's hand snakes around Happy, pressing the Exceed a little closer to him.

"We were ambushed when we arrived at the mission location." He starts, everyone leaning forward to catch his words as the story began.

**_*Flashback*_**

The moon and stars danced in the sky above a small clearing, in the center of which stood a salmoned haired boy. A blue cat with wings floated by his head.

"Are you sure this is the right place Natsu? There's no one hereeeee." The cat whines as the boy pulls out a tattered slip of paper, peering at in the pale light.

"This is where it says to be Happy. A clearing on the Magnolia side of the forest!" Natsu exclaims, waving the job request around in annoyance.

"Are you surrrrrrre we're at the right one?" The blue cat questions, further aggravating the dragonslayer.

"Of course I am! The request said it was by a river! There's the river!" Natsu exclaims, shoving the paper away and pointing at the rushing blue water that snaked through the trees to their left. Happy sighs, resting himself on Natsu's head.

"So I guess we gotta wait then." He says matter-a-factly. Natsu grumbles and sits on the ground.

"I don't know why they wouldn't just come to the guild and tell us instead. It's not much farther away, and they have food at Fairy Tail." Natsu complains with a huff.

"Oh quit complaining Natsu. At least it was close so we didn't have to take the train." Happy replies matter-a-factly, earning a nod from his partner.

"Yeah I guess so...I just have a bad feeling.. Something smells funny." Natsu remarks, nose twitching. Happy's nose twitches as well, and both of them whirl as a sharp sound breaks the night behind them. Happy takes back to the air as Natsu stands, hand curled into a fist.

"Who's there?!" Natsu calls. He receives no answer, the night seeming to turn instantly unfriendly. A cool gust rips through the air as the moon was hidden by clouds, unnoticed until now. Another snap splits the air, opposite the first and closer. Natsu turns towards the new sound, and Happy drops so he's hovering back to back with Natsu, small form quivering a little bit.

"I don't like this Natsu." He murmurs, pressing closer to the dragonslayer. The dragonslayer's eyes scan the area in front of him. Almost immediately after the words left his mouth, the air next to the two shimmers, a dark haired woman appearing briefly. Neither have a chance to react as she strikes, a swift kick knocking Natsu back into a tree before she disappears once more. "Natsu!" Happy cries, whirling after his downed friend. Big mistake. The woman appears again behind the cat, repeating her earlier action before shimmering out of existence again. Happy slams into a tree opposite Natsu with a muffled cry.

"Happy!" The dragonslayer calls, fists flaring with fire. "Where did she go?!" Fingers tap on his shoulder.

"Looking for me?" The woman questions sweetly, full out decking him in the face as he whirls around. The Fairy Tail wizard staggers to the side from the blow, but manages to stay on his feet. The woman presses her advantage, flashing in and out of view as she reined blow after blow on Natsu, who tried fruitlessly to block. He reels from another attack, the woman's laughter ringing out as he struggled to get back up. "So, this is the mighty Salamander we've heard so much about? Pathetic, I can finish you all by myself." She declares, making her little speech in clear view, knowing Natsu wouldn't be able to take advantage of her current weakness. However, he wasn't alone.

"Max Speed!" Happy cries from above, swooping down towards the woman. This time it's her who's unable to react in time as the Exceed's hit sends her flying right into unconsciousness.

"Nice job little buddy!" Natsu says with a big grin as he got back to his feet. They don't get to celebrate for long however, both mages sniffing the air with their enhanced noses as a new presence was recognized. "Who are you, what do you want?" The fire mage shouts, both his and Happy's heads acting as if on a swivel. The answer received was far from expected. A large wave of water suddenly crashes towards them out of the foliage, slamming Natsu in the center of the chest and sending him flying backwards.

"Natsu!" Happy cries, spinning to watch his best friend. Wrong move. A dark shape drops behind him, and, in an instant, the Exceed is collapsed on the ground, the quick strike knocking him out cold as the shape fades back into the shadows.

"Happy!" Natsu shouts in turn, going to stand, but the water lashes out again, this time in the form of a whip. Natsu raises his arm to block the strike, and the water wraps tightly around it. The fire mage shoots a glare at the opposite edge of the clearing, his gaze pausing on Happy's huddled form. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Natsu repeats savagely. In response three figures step forward from the shadows, the water withdrawing from his arm and splashing to the ground.

"Who were are doesn't matter. Our purpose however is to send a message." The middle figure says is a sickly sweet voice. "Nami, could you please be a dear and fetch Azumi? Calus and I can handle the little dragonslayer on our own." She says in the same tone. The largest of the shape's nods and shuffles forward towards the unconscious woman from before, picking her up with ease and slinging her over his shoulders.

"I will meet you both back at the guild." The man says gruffly, nodding again towards the other woman.

"Wait… you guys are in a guild?" Natsu exclaims in clear disbelief. The woman turns to her other companion, who merely shrugs. The woman also shrugs before turning back to the dragonslayer.

"I guess it doesn't matter, but yes, we are part of a guild. Not that it concerns you. We have more important business with you anyway little dragonslayer."

"What are you…? Natsu starts to say, but he is cut off, forced to dive to the side as the tree behind him splinters, the water inside it bursting out to lash at the fire user. "Hey! Tell me who you people are and what you want already!" The Fairy Tail mage shouts, forced to dodge another attack as the water whip pursues him. The other mage joins in the offensive, his form shifting between a multitude of animalistic characteristics. The opposing mages force Natsu back, and Calus leaps forward, fingernails and teeth elongating in midair. Natsu hardly has the time to raise his arms in front of his face in an X formation to block the attack. Calus's sharpened claws rake through his forearms, one claw like fingernail still managing to glance Natsu's cheek, and a thin trail of blood trails down the side of his face. Natsu growls and pushes Calus back, disrupting Mizu's attack as well since her comrade was now in the way. There's a lull in the fighting as Calus slowly gets to his feet, and each of the combatants regards each other, sounds of rushed breathing filling the air.

"Not bad little dragonslayer. It's rather impressive that you've lasted against the two of us this long. Few others can boost that feat, and even fewer still draw breath. However, you will join the latter very soon." Mizu says sweetly, water whips raising up behind her. "I guess Calus and I better get serious. Natsu merely smirks, whipping the stray blood from his face.

"You're finally getting serious? Good that means I can let it loose!" The dragonslayer says, his fists igniting in flame. "I'm all fired up!" This time Natsu is the first to attack, leaping forward and slaming his fist's in between the two, flames scattering the opposing mages as they attempted to dodge.

"Water Magic: Ocean Wave!" Mizu shouts, a blue magic circle appearing below her. The stream behind her raises from its banks, towering above her in a swirling mass.

"Beast Transformation: Forest Cat." Calus says in unison with her, a golden magic circle- opposed to her blue- forming at his feet. His human traits are completely overtaken with animalistic ones, and his human body becomes that of a large forest cat. He leaps into a tree as the water comes crashing down, and Natsu scrambles to scoop up Happy right as the water hits. Both Fairy Tail members are swept away by the torrent, left sopping wet and gasping when it the water finally filters away. Calus takes this opportunity to attack the now disoriented dragonslayer, and leaps down from the treetops. Natsu manages to stumble to his feet as Calus advances, but the transformation mage still manages to catch the dragonslayer's chest, raking down from the center of his front down to the side in an arch. Calus's other paw peppers more wounds upon Natsu's vulnerable body simultaneously. The dragonslayer falls back, blood spraying from the lacerations, and he just barely rolls out of the way as the other mage presses his advantage, going in for the killing blow. Natsu hardly manages to makes it to his feet again, his teeth gritting in both pain and determination. He tightens his grip on Happy before turning around and sprinting into the forest. Calus pauses, turning to Mizu, his ears drawn back close to his feline head.

"Well, go ahead Calus! I'm sure you are more than capable of finishing him on your own, right?" Mizu questions. The transformation mage's feline face draws back into feral mock grin and he whirls, taking off in hot pursuit.

"Hang in there Happy." Natsu murmurs as he runs, voice filled with pain. He held the Exceed with one hand as he went, the other wrapped around his side in a desperate attempt to slow the flood of blood. He doesn't make it far, injuries clearly hindering his speed, and Calus catches up, pouncing on the dragonslayer. They both go down, rolling as Calus used Natsu's back as a scratching post. Eventually, Natsu manages to throw of his attacker, but the other mage manages to twist in midair, landing on his paws. The cat leaps forward again, planting his paws on the sides of Natsu's pain stricken form, grinning ferally down at his prey.

"It's time to end this." He hisses in a gravelly voice, bringing up a large, bloodstained paw. Natsu glares in defiance as the paw descends towards his throat, far from finished. He waits until the paw is almost upon him before ducking to the side, slamming a flaming fist in Calus's face with enough force to send the enemy Mage flying. The fire user doesn't waste any time to check on his foe, failing to notice the cat's claws had snared his scarf. His stumbles painfully up to his feet, body swaying dangerously as his vision fades in and out of focus due to blood loss. He slowly drags his failing body towards Magnolia, a trail of bright scarlet splashing upon the surrounding foliage left in his wake.

_***End of Flashback***_

"After that, I dragged myself and Happy to Lucy's apartment, hoping she was back." Natsu finishes, the thought of an alternate outcome if I hadn't been home flashes across my mind, causing shivers to tingle down my back. I look to Natsu, covered in bandages and looking far worse off than he ever had, excluding this past week. I realise that,i f I wasn't there, he would have been dead. He had almost died.

"Did you catch any clue to what guild they may be from? A tattoo or some other mark?" Makarov questions, his face creased in concentration.

"No, all I know is they really wanted to kill me for some reason." He replies, fidgeting a little bit. I don't miss the accompanying wince that follows the small movement, and I feel a prick of pain in my own palm as I realize how tight I was clenching my fists.

"From the place you described it also sounds as if they wanted someone from Fairy Tail to find your body." Erza adds darkly, eluding a dangerous aura.

"They wanted to send a message. They said that much to Natsu. My guess is it's directed to all of Fairy Tail. Between the ambush and the scarf, Natsu was just chosen as an example as Master said before." Gray adds. "By taking out one of the stronger guild members, it would strike fear into the hearts of the others in the guild, and it seems to be working so far."

"That, and the guild would still be mourning for their loss if their goal is to attack us. If all of their members are as strong or stronger than Natsu described, we would be destroyed." Erza growls, her hand grinning an invisable sword handle tightly.

"So what's the plan now?" Lisanna asks quietly. She was so quiet throughout the entire thing that I had forgotten her presence. We all turn to Master who seems to be deep in thought.

"To start, Natsu must focus on healing. Those injuries are still rather severe. Without either Wendy or Porsylinca to check them and treat them, we have to make sure they don't get infected."

"What are you talking about Gramps? I'm fine!" Natsu says, trying to move out of the bed, pain written all over his face. "There's no way I'm sitting back and waiting if there's an attack!"

"You are not fine Natsu!" I shout, giving him a glare. "You barely made it out alive! In your condition you'll just get yourself killed!"

He looks at me in surprise for a moment before settling back, grumbling under his breath about something. The Master clears his throat before starting once more.

"In addition, we will have at least four people -not including Happy and Natsu, who still need to rest- at the guild at all times in case of an attack until this matter is resolved." He finishes.

"What about taking jobs?" Gray asks, causing Makarov to sigh. "Shouldn't we keep everyone in Magnolia to avoid another ambush?"

"Solo missions are still banned, and I will talk to the guild about only taking missions from known sources, but it may be the plan of enemy to starve us out. We need the jobs to operate, and we will not show them any fear!" There are nods of consent all around, everyone clearly troubled. "Natsu, Happy if either of you remember anything, please be sure to report in. Everyone else, keep an eye open and make sure the knowledge of what transpired stays inside the guild. We don't want to cause any hysteria." With that we all file out of the infirmary to let Natsu and Happy rest (despite Natsu's insistences that he was fine. His tired eyes betrayed him, and Happy had already fallen asleep again) and headed off to spread the word through the guild. Whenever this threat struck, we would be waiting; Fairy Tail was not going to go anywhere.

_**I hope that was up to standard everyone and, once more, sorry for the wait! Also, since I didn't do it in the intro, thanks to FairytailForeverGirl, NatsuL0ver, SaekoRosei x, Facade15, Zafrand, Maverickdm, and Shugo Fairy 4eva for the reviews and Fallen Crest, LoneStorm, BlueFiestaMockingjayPie, FairytailForeverGirl, zack0zack, danielajcjdl, PhantomTsubasa, platinum-breaker, Zeidesrem Inaliel Obazs, JcL107, dazil0darlin, SaekoRosei x, kyoko123, stormbreeze19, loveisourbitch, nicolasstemarie2, Zafrand, cherrila, JDantes, Nightcore Majesty, violet120, BitOtaku, Facade15, ImageDragons, PlushChrome, Sierraisawesome, XxXxLoveTheGamexXxX, rkynman, platinum-breaker, mkfl001, FairytailForeverGirl, Riz is awesome, IAmAnAwesomePussian, natsuxlucyrulez, orionXD, claiternaiter, XinderXD, blumenwiese, RonnieMack, The Johno 23, and animeluver993 for the favorites and follows and a very special thanks to Chromie, my new Beta! I will definitely do my very best to update more often in the future so please leave me some lovely feedback!**_

_**~Foxx**_


End file.
